With the advent of online auctioning pioneered by eBay Inc., the assignee of the present invention, more and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of buying items online. As the leading person-to-person trading site, buyers are compelled to trade on eBay's web site due to the large amount of content available. Similarly, sellers are attracted to eBay to conduct business where there are the most buyers. Ebay currently provides over two million new auctions, and 250,000 new items every day from which users may choose.
Auction houses that run live, real-time, on-site auctions (“traditional auctions”) continue to experience much success. However, geographic barriers, travel costs, and other constraints limit the participation in such auctions.
It is desirable, therefore, to expand the reach of traditional auctions via the Internet. In particular, it would be advantageous to combine the best of both Internet and traditional auctions into a live auction that enables real-time online bids in a live, in-person auction.